A large and ever-growing amount of computer software is readily available to consumers in light of a dramatic increase in use, demand, availability, and decrease in cost associated with computers. Based on such a vast and broad functionality associated with computers, computer software exists for essentially any market, activity, computation, and/or computer-related implementation. For instance, software can be related to accounting, word processing, data management, electronic mail message, virus protection, data synchronization, digital photograph manipulation, media management, Operating Systems (OS), update control, audio, graphic design, architecture, taxes, browsers, document readers, games, communications, security, networking, etc.
With the advent of highly sophisticated computer software and/or hardware, servicing areas associated therewith have stormed into existence in order to meet consumer high-demands. Typically, computational services are undertaken upon a client or within a proprietary intranet. Client-side systems are employed to manage relationships between users, software applications, services, and hardware within a client machine, as well as data resident upon a respective intranet. However, in addition to client-side systems providing services, off-site systems (e.g., third party) can also provide services in order to improve data capability, integrity, reliability, versioning, security, and mitigate costs associated therewith.
In general, these services can be employed to manage relationship between users, provide software applications, enhance hardware capabilities, manage data, optimize security, etc. For example, a third party service can enable a client to store data therewith limited solely by the third party capabilities (e.g., hardware, software, etc.). In particular, the off-site or remote data storing services enable users to access data storage via the Internet or the web for data upload or download. Typical off-site or online service storage providers require users or clients to individually transfer data resulting in inefficient utilization of bandwidth and storage resources.